Lost Elf
by California Mountain girl
Summary: COMPLETED! It's the twenty-first century. Legolas is lost and bored. It's sorta interesting when you fight with teenagers for fun. PLEASE READ


--Lost Elf-  
  
It's the twenty-first century. There's noise everywhere. Especially in Los Angeles.  
  
Legolas sat atop of a large house. The house was on Crespi Street, and Crespi Street was in ear-shot of the free-way. The elf sat atop the roof, the perch high enough that a cool breeze brushed against him. He sat there in a t-shirt and jeans. As always, he was alone.  
  
He held his face in his hands. Despite the many houses on the street, nobody was home. It was strange how humans acted. They paid so much money for houses, but never stayed home to enjoy them. They were always off doing something, running to something, or away from something. Human lifetimes were short, and he thought it was incredibly stupid of them to waste so much time doing nothing. Not like him. He had all the time in the universe. And that, was the problem.  
  
Legolas watched as the sun dipped down behind the other houses. Finally. Legolas got up, and walked over to the edge of the roof, and without a second thought stepped off. If he was a human he probably would have broken a leg, but he being an elf, it wasn't much of step at all.  
  
He walked down the darkening streets, his thoughts the only thing to keep him company. Sometimes he'd wished he'd gone with the rest of the elves to the place across the sea. Actually, he'd thought of it so many times he'd thought he'd go mad. This world was for mortals now, and he felt so different, so unneeded, so foreign, that it sometimes made him sick. Tonight was no exception. He was so tired of being gloomy. Legolas remembered when he had gone on hunts with his childhood friends, it was then he felt whole and in the right place.  
  
Legolas walked down a crowded street. Boomboxes played what he recognized as Rock. Recently, (Since it was created) he had been addicted to the stuff. It was explanatory to what he felt all day, every day. It was later he understood that this was how human teenagers felt also, and it was strange to him. But he'd never been a human teenager, so naturally he really didn't understand. However, he wasn't in the mood for being inquisitive. He was heading for the nearest party with liquor that came along with it. Most young humans had those kind of things every weekend during the summer nights.  
  
He passed through a lot of the crowd on the street, until he was shoved hard against the wall of a shop. Legolas heard several laughs and snickers as he got up. The booming rock music shook the pavement as he got up, seeing the human who had shoved him into the wall, and he smiled. Talk about a human orc.  
  
Black leather, black lipstick, black shoes, bald head. Legolas smiled. "If you shove me again I'll kick your arse."  
  
The human orc smiled. Never a good sign. The crowd was making s circle around them. The orc attacked.  
  
One hard swing, Legolas dodged it. When was the last time he'd fought a human? Oh yes. Last month. Somehow he was getting into the habit of it. He countered with a hard shove to the human's back. The human fell.  
  
The crowed wasn't pleased. One thing Legolas had forgot. Humans were like wolves, they hunt in packs.  
  
Six guys came out of the crowed. The music got louder.  
  
Where had THAT come from! Legolas staggered as he sustained a hard hit to the back of his scull. He turned on the newcomer, and smashed the guy's face in. Okay okay, he shouldn't pick on people who were younger than he was, but the punk was asking for it!  
  
Someone grabbed him from behind, Legolas growled. "Mestcha de feletch!" (orcish scum!) Reaching around, he grabbed at the human, and was glad that this one had hair. Getting a good fistful of it he pulled hard. The grip loosened and he got his footing again. The next human was brave enough to confront him face-to-face. Bad idea. Legolas grabbed the first punch that came at him, flipped the human over his head, and let the teenager's own momentum slam him into the wall.  
  
Black Leather had gotten up in the mean-time, and charged. This time, Legolas was surprised. Huge hands around his neck. Legolas gasped, struggling look around, luckily, he was double jointed. KICK!  
  
The grip loosened, and Legolas fell away, putting his hands up to massage his sore neck. He looked behind him to see Black Leather groaning on the ground. Apparently he'd kicked the guy in the loin. Legolas smiled, if he ran into the guy's identical twin a hundred years from now he'd now if he'd know if he'd done permanent damage.  
  
Legolas looked out over the crowed. "Come on!" He shouted, still high from the adrenalin and rock music. "I'll take on all of you sorry human weaks!" The crowed backed away a few steps. "Yenic' dwelen! Yenic' dwelen!" (Ignorant rats)  
  
As far as the teenagers were concerned, the blonde terror was speaking Chinese or German. All they saw was a ranting one of their own, who had just downed the biggest, baddest guy on the block. It was pleasing.  
  
Legolas watched in surprise as the circle began to clap and laugh. They were smiling at him. A shorter human walked up to him, along with several human females.  
  
"Hey!" The male said grinning, but carefully keeping his distance. "You just kicked Bryan's ass! You're alright man!"  
  
"Yeah!" One of the girls said, running a hand up Legolas's arm. "You did great!"  
  
"You should come hang with us!" A girl in red said, flashing him a smile. "There's going to be a race soon. You wanna come?"  
  
"Race?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm driving." The guy said. "Then there's a party afterwards."  
  
"You wanna come?" The girl in red asked. "It's at my place."  
  
Legolas cocked his head to the side. "Alright." Then he smiled. This was what he wanted in the FIRST place. Perhaps he'd found a new place to belong. Human teenagers were rougher than what his other friends were like, but they WERE company at least.  
  
"Great!" The girl in red said, taking his hand. "Tonight I'll introduce you to everyone. Have you ever seen a bike race?"  
  
Legolas wasn't stupid enough to say that he hadn't. "Of course." Being ignorant and being stupid was about the same to most humans.  
  
"You'll enjoy this." The girl said.  
  
Suddenly, about twenty motorcycle engines fired up, and the guy looked up at Legolas. "That's my cue. Take care of him ladies."  
  
"Don't worry. We will."  
  
Legolas glanced over his shoulder at the bunch of motorcycles were being revved. He smiled; something about this had the same feeling as when he had first listened to rock music. Perhaps he should fight with humans more often.  
  
***Five Years Later***  
  
"GO!"  
  
Legolas leaned forward, pushing the accelerator as far as it would go. The bike's tires squealed in protest. His opponent glanced at him as Legolas urged his motorcycle to the lead.  
  
The bike gained speed. Soon he was running at 180mph. Then he was at the finish line. Won!  
  
Legolas took off his helmet as the crowed cheered, the girl in red came out from the sidelines and gave him a hug. She was human, the game was dangerous, perhaps he was getting a death wish. Legolas smiled. But why not live it up!  
  
End. 


End file.
